(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrode plate with a multi-directional radial I/O convergence structure, and more particularly, to one that improves the equalization of I/O current flows and reduces internal impedance when the electrode plate of an electricity storage and discharging device is discharged or charged by amplified large current.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An electrode plate of a conventional electricity storage device generally has a single I/O convergence terminal installed at one side of the electrode plate, or has multiple I/O convergence terminals installed at one side of the electrode plate. Conductors are arranged in grill pattern or in radial pattern for the terminals of the electrode plate to converge current. Hence, the I/O current of each electrode plate concentrates on a single side of the electrode plate. Therefore, if there is a large current, the region close to the terminal and the region farther away from the terminal will have different current densities, thus deteriorating the performance of the device. The same applies to an electrode plate with multiple I/O convergence terminals.